


'Random Shoes' missing scene

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Jack/Ianto Ficlets [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted 12/10/07</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Random Shoes' missing scene

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 12/10/07

* * *

“Jack, do you want me to fix this, or not? It’s considerably more difficult with you… _doing that!_ ” Ianto’s head flings back involuntarily, thudding against Jack’s shoulder, the other man’s arms around his waist, holding him in place, one hand inside his trousers.

“I’m sure you can multi-task.”

“Uh-huh…” Ianto pants harder as Jack’s hand picks up the pace. “I have to… finish… the filing, too. _Jack!_ ” Leaning forward against the desk, Ianto catches his breath a moment before noticing the loss of warmth. He turns around and glares. “I didn’t say stop.”

“Well, I wasn’t getting much encouragement.”

Surging forward, Ianto grabs Jack by the shoulders and spins him around, pinning him against the desk. “I was only playing my part. I have to put up my token protests, because you know you love having to… _persuade_ me.”

“Oh, is that what we were doing? I thought I was just sneaking up on you and then dragging you off to bed. You’ll have to let me know which set of rules we’re playing by each day. Maybe you could make up a list? Have a rota? We could-”

“Jack. Shut the fuck up and do something useful with your mouth.”

“Yes, sir.” Jack gives him a lecherous grin, sinking to his knees while tugging Ianto’s trousers down and pushing him back into the desk chair at the same time.

Ianto’s eyes close automatically and he leans his head back against the chair. He knows unintelligible gibberish is coming out of his mouth, but he doesn’t care. Jack is just so very, very good at this. He’s getting close, so opens his eyes to see Jack looking back up at him, mouth around his cock, throat constricting slightly. He glances up and out into the hub and… “Fuck!” Pushes Jack away and tries to straighten himself out.

“What?” Jack sits back on his haunches and looks up, concerned, puzzled, and a little pissed off. “What’d I do?”

_“Gwen!”_

“I haven’t! I swear!”

With an exasperated frown, Ianto cocks his head toward the door of Jack’s office and the rest of the hub. “She’s here.”

“What? I told everyone to go home.” Jack gets to his feet, quickly, dusting off his knees. “I’ll take care of it. Stay here.”

“Sir?”

With a grin, Jack grabs Ianto’s discarded trousers and underwear and balls them up. “I mean it, don’t you move.” He deposits Ianto’s clothing outside the door of his office, meaning that to retrieve them, and not be seen, Ianto would have to crawl across the floor half-naked, which he is not about to do. With a huff, he spins the chair around and listens to Jack ask Gwen what the hell she’s doing here so late at night and waits for him to come back and finish.

* * *


End file.
